


Tongue in Cheek

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Dad's best friend, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: You've never had a man go down on you, so what's the harm in asking Bucky to be the first?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 37





	Tongue in Cheek

You were following Bucky around his garage; like a newborn deer behind its mother, carefully placing one foot in front of the other as you watched Bucky working on his Harley.

“Bucky?” His name came carefully from your lips as he stopped what he was doing to look at you. “Yeah, doll?” The pet name fell from his lips so easily, making your heart flip and flutter. 

“Do you like giving head?” 

Clang

His wrench hit the floor, skipping a few times before landing at your feet where you went to pick it up. “Wh-What—I, what?” He sounded shocked and slightly breathless as you stood back up with the tool in your hand. 

“Do you like giving head?” You repeated your question, extending your arm to give him his tool back. He had a bewildered look on his face, one that was nearly unreadable if it wasn’t for his eyes that gave him away.

You just shrugged shamelessly as Bucky grabbed the wrench from you, his fingers brushing over yours casually.

You gave him an expecting look.

“Yeah, Dove, I like giving head.” He chuckled, snapping himself back to reality as he grabbed the wrench from you, placing it on top of the small workbench. You made a small sound as you lifted yourself up onto that same workbench. 

“Do you like getting head?” You asked, Bucky now completely focused on you, his bike not crossing his thoughts as a cool summer breeze swept through the open garage. 

Bucky smirked, “’course I like gettin’ head.” He responded as you furrowed your eyebrows together. The light sleep shorts you were wearing had ridden up slightly, exposing more of your thighs as the large sweater kept you warm. 

Bucky’s eyes flitted down to your legs, small dents and grooves; the cellulite you hated so much, was the reason for the tightening of his pants. If you ever told him just how much you hated the small dimples, Bucky would be confused because surely you’d be lying to him.

Thighs were his favourite part on a woman, aside from her eyes. They were always soft and warm against his own body, not perfectly smooth; bumps and stretch marks only adding to their glory.

Thighs drove Bucky crazy, but your thighs were rendering him completely love drunk.

“Where’s all of this coming from, anyways?” He asked, taking a step closer to you as he folded his thick arms over his chest. Your eyes travelled down his biceps, gleaming metal arm, and to his pecks that were straining against the tight, stained shirt. 

You sighed, gnawing on your bottom lip as you let out a groan. “It’s nothing, stupid anyway.” You mumbled, going to hop down from the platform and onto the hard ground below. 

The second your feet met the pavement is when Bucky’s flesh arm came in contact with your upper arm. “Oh no, c’mon. Tell me what’s up.” Bucky said, gently tugging you until you were standing directly in front of the wall of muscle that was him.

“It’s just that…” you trailed off, not entirely sure where you were going with your words. “No one’s ever…you know…” unable to spit it out you looked down at the ground. 

“I’ve never gotten head, okay?” You manage to get out before looking up at Bucky, grimacing at your own words.

His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion, jaw tightly set as he looks at you. “Wait, didn’t you go out with that guy for like, a year?” He asked as you rolled your eyes. 

“Yeah and why do you think I finally broke up with him.” You sighed, spinning on your heels before propping yourself back up on the ledge of the workbench. You watched as Bucky digested your words, finally kicking himself off the wall to walk towards you. 

“Thought it was because I scared him off.” Bucky chuckled as you recounted the hundreds of dozens of times that Bucky would go out of his way to intimidate the man you called your poor excuse of a boyfriend. 

You laughed, admiring the way Bucky’s features softened as you took in the way his sharp jaw was masked by the stubble that had been growing over the past couple of days. 

“I want you to give me head.” 

You hadn’t realized you blurted it out until Bucky’s eye’s darkened almost immediately following the word you, like he knew what would follow after. 

“Dove.” He was already protesting making you whine. 

“Give me one good reason.” It was a simple rebuttal, narrowing your eyes at Bucky; watching his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. The air hung heavy now, thick with tension as Bucky’s cologne dominated the space.

“If your dad—” 

“If your dad find out he’ll kill me yeah I know I’ve heard that one already.” You finished Bucky’s sentence and he couldn’t help but crack a half-smirk.

He looked over you, licking his lips in the process. “Fine, what’re you proposing then?” He asked and you really didn’t think you’d get this far. 

Bucky noticed, chuckling as your face dropped. “Oh Dove,” it was slightly mocking as he clicked his tongue against his teeth.

His voice was dangerously low as he took another step towards you until he was standing between your spread legs. 

“This is no time to get shy on me.” He smirked, feeding off of your reaction.

You scoffed, turning to look away at him only to hide the embarrassed look on your face. It didn’t work, Bucky’s cool index finger hooking your chin so it was back to facing him again. 

“You’re the best option, okay?” You admitted, no doubt feeding Bucky’s ego as his smirk grew wider and large. “And why’s that?” He pressed, placing his hands on either side of your hips as he locked you into place. 

You rolled your eyes, scoffing again as you blew a breath through your mouth. “Fine. I guess I’ll just go and find someone else then.” You tried the smartass response, placing your hands on his chest and attempting to shove him. 

He didn’t budge, dropping his head as he chuckled. “Sounds like you’re all out of options, Dove.” Bucky winked as you gulped thickly. He wasn’t wrong, and besides, even if you did have other options; you didn’t want anyone else. 

“So let me hear it.” He said, standing up a little straighter, his nose bumping yours. He smelt like oil, coffee, and the musky scent of his cologne and it was absolutely intoxicating. 

“You’re older, more experienced, know what you’re doing.” You listed off all the qualities you were looking for as Bucky’s eyes grew hungrier and hungrier with each passing syllable. 

“Happy?” You asked, unamused, bumping your forehead against his. His hands went from the table to your hips, tugging you down and off the table until you were standing on the floor once again. 

“More than happy, Dove.” He winked, cupping your jaw before his lips were sealing yours. A strangled noise came from your throat, resonating in Bucky’s ears as he tugged you flush against him. 

“If I’m doin’ this, I’m doin’ it right.” He whispered against your mouth making you swallow thickly, your throat going dry and you could only nod your head. 

“Jump.” He said, patting your bum to further get his point across. 

You did what you were told, jumping as he caught you. Your arms wrapped around his neck to keep you locked and secured around him as he carried you through his house.

Bucky occasionally stopping to press you against the wall and latch his lips against your neck; finding your pulse and sucking harshly against it.

You were being thrown onto the bed some minutes later, bouncing up and down as you watched Bucky’s figure hovering overtop you; eyes shamelessly drinking in your scandalously clad body. 

He stood at the foot of the bed, smirking as he saw your eyes tracing his muscle. He quickly tugged at the bottom of his stained white tee, lifting it over his head and exposing his torso to you. 

“Like what you see?” It was such a typical and cliché line, yet it still made butterflies flock to your stomach. “Would it really be so bad if I say yes?” You teased, propping yourself on your elbows as he let out a soft chuckle. 

“Only if your dad finds out.” He winks, left eye dropping the same time his body did. He nearly crushes you, catching himself at the last minute as you gasp; he was having fun taunting you. 

“Bucky.” You whine, tugging him down by his neck, the action making his hips rut against yours harder. The groan that falls from Bucky’s mouth is downright sinful, sound shooting straight to your core as your body shivers. 

“I’m right here, Dove. Gonna take care of you tonight. Won’t want any other man to touch you after this.” It’s a promise, a dark one full of desire, lust, and the carnal need to taste you. 

And you hope he fulfills his promise, leaving you screaming and breathless as he’s buried deep between your thighs; his beard gnawing at the sensitive skin until you can’t feel anymore. 

His cool metal hand dances under your oversized sweatshirt, finding your breasts and giving it a squeeze. The only source of light is the moon, her dull rays casting dark shadows across both your faces as your pants hang heavy in the air. 

Bucky Barnes is a man who, despite all odds, cares more about you than anyone else. There’s no doubt in his mind that he would take a bullet for you, standing up for you against whoever may present themselves. 

Having your body under his, writhing as his cool fingers pinch your nipples; the fact that you’ve never once been scared of him, entirely entranced by his appendage, well it has his heart leaping out of his chest. 

It shocks him to his very core, realizing, for the first time in decades, that the deep feeling is love. 

Pure unadulterated love for you. 

His touch is addicting, like match against a hard surface that strikes fast and unforgiving before the flame engulfs everything around it. You’d known love before, the love you have for your family and friends, passing lovers; but nothing like this. 

It’s a predilection, an adoration for the man more than ten years your senior, and yet you want nothing and no one else. 

The sweater is torn off your body, thrown carelessly behind Bucky as his eyes slowly trace each beautiful curve before his lips are back on yours. You arch your back, his warm skin against yours making you whimper. 

“Do you trust me?” His breath is hot against your face, voice raspy as you nod your head, “more than anyone.” And it’s the truth, the fact that you trust Bucky with your life. 

He doesn’t verbally reply, instead opting to press wet kisses down your jaw, neck, and collarbones. He continues down to the valley in between your breasts; making sure to pay attention to each nipple. 

He moves lower, your tummy being worshipped as his hands squeeze your sides. The soft flesh, totally mailable in his hands, driving him wild as he realizes he wants no one else.

It’s when his fingers hook under your sleep shorts that your stomach drops, lurching in excitement; mimicking the feeling of being on a rollercoaster. 

It’s a quick and swift motion, so fast that the phantom feeling of your panties still there until you look down at your naked self that you realize theu’re not. Bucky sucks in a breath, hands bending your knees and spreading your legs. 

“I think you’ve ruined all women for me, Dove.” He purrs, bending lower and lower before he’s tugging at both your ankles and draping your legs over his shoulders. “You’re all I could ever want.” 

His nose nudges your mound, tickling you through your hair as you try to keep your hips steady. His flesh hand traced the hair that’s decorated your mound and lips; something about it so divinely feminine that Bucky swears is the picture of perfection. 

Your pussy throbs, clenching around nothing as the pad of his middle finger bumps your clit. “Relax, it’s gonna feel good. You’ve got nothin’ to worry about.” Bucky hums, the soft, barely there vibrations making your heart jump. 

You melt against his touch, his heavy bionic prosthetic being slung across your waist to keep you pinned. You don’t know what to expect, only ever gathering your knowledge from god-awful porn videos, but the first lick has your head spinning. 

Bucky’s tongue is long and wide; hot and wet as he licks a long stripe from your hole to your clit. You mewl at the sensation, goosebumps erupting over your skin and you need more. 

Your hands are flying to his hair, wrapping around the locks as you tug him closer. You want to keep him buried between your legs forever, like two puzzle pieces; you fit together. 

He delivers another lick, then another, and another until you’re coated with saliva before his tongue finds its new home around the sweet bundle of nerves no one else has ever been able to pinpoint. 

He does it with ease, like you were designed by him. 

The room is filled with hot breaths and heavy pants, lewd slick and sucking noises and your hips are bucking like crazy as the tip of his tongue delivers tight circles against your bundle of nerves. 

“Are…Dove, are you a virgin?” Bucky’s panting slightly, emerging from between your thighs with wet lips and slick beard and you’re shaking your head, “no.” You choke out, desperation laced in your tone. 

He doesn’t say anything else, all his questions answered as you’re left wondering, but not for long. It’s when you feel one slick digit prod your hole that you’re a lost cause. 

The single finger isn’t much of a stretch, but when one becomes two, and two becomes three; you’re whining at the sensation. Walls locking his fingers inside of you as you sink further into the mattress.

“Talk to me,” he growls. “Tell me how it feels.” He tells you as you choke out a sob, nothing coherent about the thoughts swirling in your mind.

“Feels—ah—so good.” It’s the best you can do as Bucky’s flesh fingers are curling so tightly and deeply inside of you like they’re looking for something.

And then suddenly, they find it.

It makes your back arch, strangled scream as you feel overstimulated and not stimulated enough. “A-Again, please.” You mewl, whatever Bucky was doing makes the coil in your lower belly starting to form.

He chuckles against your pussy, teeth sinking around your clit gently as he curls his fingers again. Your chest and lungs are on fire, fighting for air as your brain starts becoming fuzzy.

“You’re close, Dove.” Bucky rasps, kissing the inside of each thigh to qwell the raw skin as your body jolts at the feeling. “I can feel how tight you’re squeezin’ my fingers.” It’s low and sultry as you gyrate your hips against his hand.

“I want you to cum; cum all over my face and hands.” He purrs, cool fingers opening you up before he’s lapping shapes around your clit again.

It happens in a flash, the coil snaps; feeling like you’ve been elctrocuted with pleasure as white hot bliss runs deep into your bones. Your legs tighten around his face, your voice is hoarse by the time you open your eyes.

“You taste so sweet, like honey.” He says, pressing light kisses up your body until he’s capturing your lips. He’s right, the taste of yourself making you whimper against him.

“How was that for your first time getting head?” He asks cheekily, your eyes still heavy and glossy as you regain a normal breathing pattern.

You roll yours eyes, but when his jean covered thigh bumps your over sensitive core; he has all the answers he needs.


End file.
